With the expansion and deepening of economic development, consumption levels and users' purchasing power are improved, which brings huge business opportunities to supermarkets. Currently, indoor environments such as large shopping supermarkets in China have been widely popularized in large and medium-sized cities, and shopping environments of the supermarkets have been continuously improved. However, while the supermarkets are continuously scaled up, it also brings a lot of inconvenience to users and management of the supermarkets. For example, due to a large area of a supermarket and a limited number of sales personnel, users not only cannot find commodities to be purchased, but also cannot know specific information of the commodities in time. In addition, in an indoor navigation system in the related art, a mobile phone is usually used to display a navigation path, which cannot be visually presented to a user, and the user is watching the mobile phone during navigation of the mobile phone, which is not conducive to guiding the user's attention to commodities.
In summary, in the related art, there are disadvantages that the indoor navigation to commodities is not intuitive, the guiding efficiency is low, or it is difficult to guide the user's attention to the commodities.